


41

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Other, Sibling Incest, child of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	41

**[bizarrejoe](http://bizarrejoe.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Prompt: Cassie pines is an only child, but since she found out about her parents she can't stop thinking if she would be in the same situation if she had a sibling.

What color is a mirror?

“Silver.”

Actually it’s a shade of green becau-

“It’s silver! You dumb jackass!”

Cassie feels bitter tears sting her eyes as she yells at her reflection. She can still hear the stupid, snobby tone of her physics textbook’s cheeky explanation of light’s color and how it can change through mediums; like anyone who’s ever lived hasn’t noticed that fact. The writer probably thought it was cute pointing out mirrors didn’t perfectly reflect light.

But a mirror is silver.

No, you dumb, dumb, stupid, smartass jackass, the fact that glass makes the reflection greener doesn’t change the more important fact that the light is bouncing off of a silver surface. The mirror is silver!

She falls to her knees, her arms resting atop the sink and her chin just below it’s edge. Cassie can’t see herself anymore. It’s helpful, because it makes her less annoyed at the stupid homework she has to read.

It’s confusing why this has tanked her mood so much. Confusing because she both knows why and doesn’t know why. It’s tied to her own existence of course, she gets that, but she’s known about her parents relationship for years now. It was hard at first, but she’d gotten through it; why is it hurting now?

Cassie closes her eyes. She sighs quietly, because she really does know the answer. She knows it just as well as she knows the stupid textbook author is a cheeky dumbass. She’s seen the pictures of them when they were younger, seen how much they resembled one another.

That hadn’t stopped them.

She doesn’t know when things began, but she knows they’d seen each other, seen their own reflections, seen the resemblance. She wouldn’t be here if that had been enough. That’s what makes her wonder:

What if she had a twin? One who looked like her?

It’s a strange and confusing thought. Gross, and almost impossible to imagine, except for the fact that she wouldn’t be here if her parents had agreed. How can she hate that idea without hating them?

Cassie feels like poison incarnate, a blight upon happiness. How can she not? She feels disgusted by the very idea of falling in love with her brother. He might not exist, but her father does, so is she disgusted with her mother?

She loves her mother. She loves her father. Would she have loved her brother even more? It feels unnatural. Does that mean she actually hates them?

Stupid mirror, stupid textbook, very fucking stupid author, Cassie decides. If he or she hadn’t wanted to make such a smartass observation, then she might have agreed. A mirror’s color is green because that’s what we see with context. Context that helps us understand there’s more than just the basic facts.

Instead, the words have only reminded her that, behind it all, the mirror is silver, her parents are siblings, and she doesn’t know what would have happened if she had a brother.


End file.
